


Mom advice

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Buffy confides in Bex about her current situation.
Series: Future One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Mom advice

**Author's Note:**

> TW:Food

“Okay Emma, what did we discuss.” Buffy said with a stern town to her daughter as she approached Jonah’s house. 

“Be good for Uncle Jonah, but not just for better gifts on my birthday.” Emma said with a cheeky smile. 

Buffy sighed “Yes, just be good please, and remember that Jonah’s touring days are over, it’s not like he’s swimming in money anyhow.” 

“Is this the part you tell me it doesn't grow on trees?” Emma asked.

“No, this is the part where I desperately wish that T.J and Cyrus cancel their date so they can watch you instead.”

“Just because Uncle Jonah is carefree doesn't mean he’s not responsible. Plus he makes great fish sticks and french fries.” 

“I thought he almost burnt his house down making them for you last time?” Buffy said concerned and ready to turn around.

“I was just exaggerating they were just badly burnt, it was the chicken tenders that almost produced an explosion.” Emma proceeded to shoot out of the car as soon as Buffy stopped.

Buffy proceeded to head to her destination.

When she knocked on the door Bex answered. 

“Buffy, I’ve been waiting, come in.” Buffy walked in 

Buffy proceeded to immediately slunk on the coach.

“What’s going on?.” Bex asked.

“I need to know what to do when my daughter wants me to get back together with her dad.” Buffy just let it all out.

Bex slouched next to her “When I said i would give you mom advice I didn't mean that gave you permission to recreate my life.”

“It’s just a lot to deal with, like when I gave her a talk a few nights ago how I think what Marty and I have is working she comes up with her reasons for us to get together.” 

“What does she give you?” Bex asked.

“But Dad hasn't even dated since you guys broke up, he’s really working on being more serious, you can’t deny you still have feelings.” 

Bex sighed “Buffy, I would give you advice, but I also am not a fan of being a hypocrite.Well except for the not dating part, but I try to forget about the plant doctor, whatever her name was.” 

“It’s just frustrating, to have to say no, when you just wan-”

Bex finished Buffy’s sentence “to do everything to make her happy?”

Buffy nodded.

Bex nodded back “Buffy, you can do whatever you want to do, just remember that.” 

“I know, but I feel guilty, I know it’s probably a lot of mixed messages that I’m giving her.”

Bex was a little choked up “Why don’t I order a Pizza?, Bowie is still on that reunion tour and Quinn is on a field trip, you can spend the night.”

Buffy smiled “I think I need that.” 


End file.
